With the growth in computing technology, display screens, including flexible display screens, are also gaining popularity and noticeable traction in becoming a mainstream technology as seen being employed in various devices, such as televisions, wearable devices, smartphones, tablet computers, etc., and even as standalone flexible displays. However, conventional techniques treat flexible displays as single displays and are severely limited in their application.